


omitted from history

by skittykitty



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Book Series: Dawn of the Clans, Feathertail-centric, First Meetings, Gen, Immortality, of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittykitty/pseuds/skittykitty
Summary: Feathertail meets the founders of the Clans.
Relationships: Clear Sky & Gray Wing & River Ripple & Tall Shadow & Thunder & Wind Runner (Warriors)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	omitted from history

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i_am_not_a_bird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_not_a_bird/gifts).



> Thank you [Cultivation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cultivation/pseuds/Cultivation) for betaing this!!

The Tribe of Endless Hunting did not forget those who left... so long as they did not forget their  _ true _ home. 

Feathertail was in an unlucky position of being the center of two prophecies. One demanded she lead her clan to a new land; the other demanded she die. There was no way to follow one prophecy and not the other.

Staring at that jagged rock, watching Sharptooth attack her friends— her _family_ —, there was only one choice. Invisible cats screamed _a silver cat will come_ in her ears, begging her to _understand._

She had barely been aware of it at the time— that she was the chosen one, not her brother.

Feathertail died quickly, a ringing in her head as she watched the mountain lion fall to the ground. It was with satisfaction she died.

Even now, she was closer to the Tribe of Endless Hunting than she was to Starclan. She would visit her mother, of course, but otherwise… there was no one else to visit. Her father was missing, but alive. Her brother was happy in the Tribe, and her other family—

Her friends, her family— what difference was there? Stormfur, Brambleclaw, Squirrelpaw, and Crowpaw were her family when no one else was there.

It had been many moons since her death— many moons since she had last visited Starclan. Feathertail was with her brother for too long now, enthralled in how happy he was in the Tribe. After Tigerstar,— after his mentor’s murder— after everything… they thought he would never be happy again.

And yet, with Brook, he was happy.

And if  _ he _ was happy, so was she.

The Tribe of Endless Hunting had few requests after she completed the prophecy. She earned a home here with her sacrifice, so she was allowed to pass between the two planes.

But, there had always been a sort of… in-between she had to go through. A large area of grass with dozens of flowers growing all around; an area she never spent long in... all things considered.

“Feathertail,” one of the spirits called. “We have a request. None of us can visit our sons— see our kin.” The white she-cat smiled at her. “I remember an old group of cats who left the Tribe— so many of our kin…” Dark green eyes closed as she recalled the memories. Feathertail waited patiently. 

This happened often with the Tribe. The Tribe’s conventions for an afterlife were distinctly different from Starclan’s. In Starclan, one would disappear once they were forgotten. But, in the Tribe, one could not  _ disappear _ . There would always be someone who would remember you, even if they were other dead cats.

(Somehow, knowing she would never disappear was almost worse than the inevitable nothingness. Now, all she could do was wait to be alone once again.)

“They were my family,” she murmured. “Their names… they were called Gray Wing, Clear Sky, Tall Shadow, and so— so  _ many _ others. They are… somewhere not quite accessible to us, you see?” The she-cat smiled hesitatingly. “Could you tell them Half Moon sent you? If you do find them?”

Feathertail smiled half-heartedly. “Of course.”

* * *

There wasn’t much to do once you were dead.

You could hunt or talk to other dead cats. Well— you could also think endlessly about your life and your regrets, but that wasn’t very productive. It led to endless spiraling as one watched all their loved ones leave them. 

Feathertail knew plenty of cats who did that— knew so many who decided to sleep through the days and so many who lived vicariously through the living.

It was only a matter of days before Feathertail stood in that meadow, a sense of tranquility flowing through her. She smiled as the wind nudged her forward, whispering of six lonely cats— of half-forgotten cats who had been waiting for so  _ long. _

The forgotten laughed as they slipped between her legs. Feathertail chuckled childishly while they ran beside her.  _ They’ll love you,  _ the forgotten cheered. 

She walked up to a large circle of bright red flowers. The spirits ran ahead of her, childish laughter echoing behind them. Her laughter echoed through the meadow. As she approached, she saw six cats in a circle, watching her walk towards them. 

All of them blended into their surroundings in a way, showing how old they truly were. Their paws disappeared into the grass or their fur faded into the clear sky. There was a tom who was significantly clearer than the others, his gray fur popping out from the meadow. 

An older tom stood, beginning a slow strut towards Feathertail. Light blue eyes stared into her own as he approached. 

“Who are you?” The tom’s white fur billowed in the wind, the edges of his fur disappearing as he moved. 

“Ugh,” a ginger tom stood beside the other. “Don’t be  _ rude.”  _ He sighed, amber eyes holding a deep affection. “Our first visitor in moons and this is how you act?”

The white tom sighed, turning to Feathertail. “My name is Skystar, and this is Thunderstar” — Thunderstar smiled, an openness in his posture that was distinctly lacking in Skystar — “and... who are you, visitor?”

Feathertail laughed, watching the four other cats hold back their own laughter. “My name is Feathertail. I am from your clans and the Tribe.”

Skystar and the gray tom turned their full attention to her. “The Tribe?” Golden eyes stared at her as he drew nearer, small lights escaping from his mouth. Watching them flutter into the sky, Feathertail realized they weren’t lights but  _ stars. _

“Half Moon sent me here,” she murmured. Was he the focus of an old, long-forgotten prophecy? Was he like her, forever stuck to watching loved ones perish? “She was worried about you all.”

Skystar chuckled. “Of course she’d be worried, Gray Wing.” He walked over to Gray Wing, laying his head on top of the other’s (in what  _ must _ be an old method of sharing tongues). Within such little time of meeting them, she was already captivated by their differences. “Mothers are like that.”

Gray Wing laughed half-heartedly. “Yeah...” Golden eyes looked up towards the sky. “I’d almost forgotten.”

She looked past them, to the three who still laid in the grass. “Who are you?”

And if these were the clan founders, then—

“My name is Riverstar,” a silver tom spoke up, stopping momentarily from grooming himself. He seemingly didn’t care about the conversation, nor  _ her.  _

And wasn't that interesting? A clan leader who didn’t care about how his clan had continued on without him.

“I am… Windstar,” a dark tabby she-cat spoke up. “And this is Shadowstar.” She nudged the black she-cat beside her with a smile.

“You’re…” Feathertail smiled, shocked. “You’re the  _ founders _ of the clans.”

Skystar chuckled, his tail moving as he spoke. “Of course we are! Who else would still be here except us?”

Gray Wing sighed, annoyed. “I’m still here, idiot.”

“Of course you are, Gray Wing,” Thunderstar purred. “You’re the one who kept the clans together, after all. Where would we be without you?”

“So,” Feathertail began hesitantly. “Skystar, Shadowstar, Thunderstar, Windstar, and Riverstar.” She almost asked  _ Skystar, who did you lead?  _ before thousands of voices whispered of a thriving clan held together through half-kittypet warriors. 

“Gray Wing, if they’re all leaders of the clans” — Riverstar looked up at her as she spoke, as she noticed all eyes were on  _ her _ — “Then… what clan did you lead?”

The gray tom chuckled. “I didn’t lead any clans, Feathertail. I was a part of the journey to the territory, and I helped all of the clans settle.” His golden eyes lost focus as he began to think of old memories. “I had a family.” Thunderstar moved to sit beside Gray Wing. “But, to answer your question, I raised Thunderstar. Skystar is my brother. I’ve been there for every cat here, and… they decided to pay that debt back in the afterlife.”

“So…” she murmured, watching stars drift up from his mouth to the sky. “You all will… live forever? Live until the idea of your clans are dead?”

Skystar sighed. “Well, yes.”

“There was a scary moment there for a while,” Shadowstar spoke up. “Where Skyclan was disbanded and forgotten, and we lost Skystar.”

The white tom smiled, “It’s alright, Shadowstar. We’re here, and we  _ always _ will be.”

Feathertail smiled, something closer to a grimace than joy. They were so happy here; coming here was a mistake. At least now, she could tell Half Moon they were fine.

She turned and began to leave the meadow.

“Come visit someday soon, Feathertail!” Riverstar called out, humor in his dark green eyes.

She smiled, nodding.

The next time she would visit her mother, she would stop by with fresh-kill. 

But until then, she would live with the memory of six old spirits, enjoying their eternity with their kin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I might write more of this idea lol. You can find me on my [tumblr](https://skitter-kitteruwu.tumblr.com/) where you can pester me to finish half-thought out ideas and scream to me about fics!!
> 
> \- - - - - -
> 
> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> Author Responses
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> Whisper
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I don't want an author to acknowledge me, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “/whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
